


Breaking House Aegir

by Elasmosaurus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (He's a bit bratty though), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ferdinand von Aegir, Hubert is a DICK™, Humiliation, M/M, No really I mean it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sauna, Spanking, Top Hubert von Vestra, and pretty dark too, ferdibert, specific cws in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasmosaurus/pseuds/Elasmosaurus
Summary: Hubert is instructed by Lady Edelgard to relax ahead of his upcoming mission in the Empire to start the first steps of her plan. He chooses to hide in the sauna to avoid his fellow Black Eagles, but the one he actively despises finds him there. Irritated at Ferdinand von Aegir's presence, they argue passionately until it devolves into something else.AKA: I wrote some self indulgent Sauna hate smut.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	Breaking House Aegir

**Author's Note:**

> CWs:  
> Hubert is a dick to Ferdie. I cannot stress this enough.  
> Hubert fantasises about killing Ferdie more than once.  
> Minor gore? with respect to the above. There's also a mention of the remains of Edelgard's siblings, so heads up.  
> Hubert's shitty self esteem issues
> 
> I finished a Secret Santa piece that was very outside my usual remit so I wrote this as a counter to it. Sorry? Sort of. Now beta'ed by the wonderful [coffee_rings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_rings). Thank you so much, I know this one needed a lot of work (NaNo problems, amirite?)
> 
> Thanks as always to Vi and Ren for being wonderful bounce betas, and to [featherhearted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherhearted/) for their help with said SS and generically listening to my Ferdibert ramblings.

Hubert found the sauna much too hot for his usual tastes, but at this hour it was usually deserted and all those he wished to avoid would be busy with chores and duties and work. Work, which he should really be doing himself, which he would  _ rather _ be doing himself, but Lady Edelgard insisted he take this break. Said he was working himself too hard, that their time at the academy should be enjoyable as well as informative. Hubert sighed into the steam, sweat beading on his forehead.

No one would think to look for him here, in a place they thought he hated. Which he did hate. But it served its purpose, as he served Lady Edelgard’s purpose and her vision for the future. The time was almost upon them for him to depart to the capital. Arrangements needed to be made, and plans to be devised, and fail safes of fail safes of fail safes to be put in place.

Lady Edelgard might prevent him from pouring over the pages of his reports containing carefully collected intelligence to inform their next moves, but she couldn’t stop him from planning his next move: what to do with those responsible for the Insurrection of the Seven. He was looking forward to devising an appropriate retribution for Count Varley, his own father and Duke Aegir specifically. He had become rather...fond...of Varley’s squealing daughter, Bernadetta, during their classes together. He found it a touch amusing how terrified she was of him. As people should be; it was his purpose to move in the shadows, to lay the flagstones he secured with blood for Lady Edelgard to tread on her path to right the world. Threatening people lost its touch if you weren't considered intimidating. 

However, Hubert found himself increasingly bothered by how his classmates in the Black Eagles house perceived him. He shook his head. Growing attached to them was a problem, with what he and Lady Edelgard needed to do. Hubert knew better than to assume they would all pledge themselves to Lady Edelgard’s cause, especially with what he'd been tasked to do. He had long outgrown any need for hope. Hope was the fallacy fed to children by their parents to keep them in line, and to the commoners by the _nobility_ to keep them underfoot.

Hubert’s blood began to boil, heart pumping faster as he thought of the nobility and their many failings. He breathed deeply to calm himself, remembering that Lady Edelgard would one day see the utter downfall of the beasts that deigned to puppeteer the lives of humans, using oppressive systems like crests and nobility to do so. He only had to wait.

At least there was one Black Eagle he was certain he wouldn’t care about losing. That he was eager to lose, even. A wicked smile grew on his face as he contemplated a peaceful life without von Aegir. It was unfortunate that their current plans would prevent Hubert from being there in person when Ferdinand von Aegir learnt his house had fallen, but it was a necessary compromise. Instead, he would just have to settle for throwing the Seven in the dungeons where they had left Lady Edelgard and her siblings to rot, poisoned from the experiments that cursed her with the strength she would need to free them all of the dragons that controlled their lives at the cost of her lifespan.

Children’s skulls were still placed atop the carefully piled heaps of bones in the dungeons. Forcing those who instigated the Insurrection to see the deathly consequences of their actions would be a decent start to their suffering. If only Lady Edelgard would let him imprison von Aegir alongside his father.

Ferdinand von Aegir. Hubert gritted his teeth as he thought of the imperious noble. A blind fool. If only that infuriating personality was not wrapped in such a delectable body. He tried so hard, to no avail, to get the boy out of his head - yes, boy, for he was so childish in his constant bickering and incessant need to beat everyone at a game the rest were not playing. Perhaps that was unfair to children. Some were actually capable of being well behaved. Quiet. Measured. Amenable.

Ferdinand von Aegir was capable of nothing but pomp and circumstance.

At least Hubert’s infatuations never troubled him so much in person. Von Aegir’s charming, loud, grating, bubbly voice might make Hubert long to enjoy sweeter things as the honeyed tones buzz in his ears, but he had long conditioned himself to ignore that and focus on the words instead.

And the  _ words _ von Aegir uttered were always more than enough to kill any lust in favour of anger, hate and murderous desire. More than once, when alone in his chambers and struggling with his body’s call when he had more important things to do, he'd wondered what his hands would look like covered in von Aegir’s blood. It usually brought a smile to his face, until the blood morphed into orange locks between his fingers and he was forced to deal with his baser urges in order to refocus on his work.

Hubert let out a strained growl of annoyance at himself as those baser instincts kicked in once again. He felt that demanding heat coiling in his stomach at the thought of wide orange eyes staring up at him, tears leaking as he used von Aegir’s throat. He'd look good on his knees, better still that the depraved act would shut von Aegir up and afford a glorious silence for more than just the duration of their tryst. Von Aegir wouldn’t be able to talk properly for at least a day after Hubert was done with him. Mmmm. He could spill himself over the noble’s face and hair. Defile those pretty features. Use his spend to connect the dots on some of the freckles across his nose and cheeks. Mark von Aegir as  _ his. _

Hubert frowned, puzzled at where that last thought came from, but the image of his length in von Aegir’s mouth was already starting to take effect.

Hubert’s blood rushed south as he began to swell. He'd just licked his hand for lubricant to take himself into his hand when any enjoyment he could have was ruined by von Aegir’s voice carrying down the corridor to the sauna, cooling him better than an ice cold shower. It was frustrating, but Hubert could deal with his desire later. For now, he was grateful that he’d had the foresight to place a locking spell on the door.

He had placed a locking spell on the door, hadn’t he?

_ Fuck. _ Apparently he hadn’t, because von Aegir himself, in the flesh, walked into the sauna to disturb the peaceful sanctum he'd shaped it into to serve his purposes. The third cell in the dungeons had a damp problem, Hubert mused. It reeked of mould and decay, the floor covered in a slimy substance with a foul odour. He should put Duke Aegir in that one.

Ferdinand von Aegir sat down to his right. Hubert had remained in his linen long johns when entering the sauna and was grateful for the extra fabric to hide himself under now. Von Aegir had chosen to go the more traditional route. He’d stripped down to a towel wrapped around his waist, showcasing the chest that haunted Hubert’s filthiest dreams. It was clear von Aegir was going to bulk out from the phantom outline of muscle definition in his shoulders and torso, glimpses of the man he would become. 

For now, though, he still had a somewhat boyish charm: the faintest hints of hair trying to grow through in patches on his otherwise bare chest. The smoothness of it begged to be touched. Hubert didn’t believe in the Goddess, but he knew Ferdinand did. So he allowed himself this one extravagance and prayed to Sothis that Ferdinand still had his smallclothes on under the towel. Heat was rising in his cheeks as he tried to avoid looking at his classmate. At least he could blame that on the sauna. Use it as an excuse to leave, and quickly, without offending the noble too much. Von Aegir would be offended, as was his want, but Hubert would be able to play it off to Lady Edelgard as him being too sensitive. They’d laugh about it, and von Aegir would do that delightfully cute little foot stomp and -

_ Cute? _ Hubert really needed to get out. Von Aegir’s mere presence, usually so good at killing Hubert’s desires with his annoying personality alone, wasn’t having its usual effect. Damn the sauna for being so small. Hubert tried, as best he could, not to look at von Aegir but there was nowhere else he could look. If he looked forwards, straight at the wall, von Aegir was there in all of his glory out of the corner of his eye. If he looked at the floor, the legs he  _ definitely did not _ fantasise about wrapped around his waist were in full view, and worse than that, the thighs he was so weak for tormented him tantalisingly at the edge of his vision.

Staring at the ceiling had been marginally safer. It was mostly von Aegir’s body that had this effect on him, he had realised. Von Aegir’s face was permanently etched in his brain as the source of the nonsensical drivel he would spout about besting Lady Edelgard, so it did much less for Hubert. But his face was far too close to his throat, and Hubert was happy to admit he’d fantasised about that. About slitting it, about tearing it out with his teeth to shut von Aegir up forever. About kissing it, biting it, sucking on it, leaving bruising marks as he worked out the best places to invest his efforts in to make the fool moan and squirm beneath him and -

This was not the direction his thoughts were supposed to go in. Hubert felt his long johns get tighter once again. He had to get out. Von Aegir’s feelings be damned. Hubert was steeling himself to leave, preparing some excuse about attending to Lady Edelgard’s hair or dinner or  _ something _ when von Aegir spread his legs to ease his discomfort in the sweltering heat of the sauna.

He decidedly was not wearing any smallclothes under the towel.

Hubert was damned with a glimpse of temptation itself between creamy thighs. Strange, he’d expected them to be as tanned as the rest of von Aegir, but he supposed he rarely saw the cavalier in shorts. Nobles probably thought they were scandalous for daring to show  _ ankles _ or something else as equally ridiculous. Those thighs looked so soft. Hubert wanted to grip them so hard they would bear the imprints of his fingertips for days.

Again with the marking? Hubert shook his head to try and clear it. A hard task when the dense coil of thick, coppery hair that adorned the tip of the v-shape formed by his hips was visible. They were a darker shade than the hair on von Aegir’s head, he noted, immediately adapting the mental image he had of von Aegir. Hubert scoffed. There was no image of von Aegir in his head. He did not like von Aegir. He needed to leave to attend to himself, then whatever tasks Lady Edelgard had for him, and devise the best methods to make the Seven pay. Painfully. The crescendo of imagined screams that echoed in his head were grounding, at least. His head began to cooperate again, forcing the haze of lust out in favour of his usual sharp clarity.

Fuck. Von Aegir was staring at him. Expectantly. Leaning in, towards him.  _ Surely not for a kiss? _ Hubert thought, horrified. No. He’d said something - obvious really, he never did shut up - and was expecting an answer. Hubert had been too busy devouring von Aegir’s flesh with his eyes; he had stopped paying attention. Maybe it was time to allow himself to hope, because Lady Edelgard’s vision was doomed if being around von Aegir destroyed all the usefulness Hubert had. He took a deep breath, using the exhale to feign an exasperated sigh before responding.

“I was not paying attention, von Aegir,” Hubert sneered, turning to face von Aegir properly. “Nothing noteworthy ever leaves your mouth. I suppose it’s too much to expect that you weren’t prattling on about yourself?” He needed to sell his scorn, and quickly, if he was to leave before von Aegir noticed the bulge underneath his towel. He shot von Aegir a particularly vicious look to emphasise his point.

He must've used this method too much, because von Aegir looked completely unphased. Or maybe it was just because of how self obsessed the noble was. Either way, Hubert was not pleased with the outcome.

“What on earth is your problem Hubert? Can you not bear the fact that I will soon outshine your beloved Edelgard? It is my duty to do so, in order to guide her properly as the future Prime Minister!”  _ Ugh. He truly believes this drivel, too _ , Hubert thought bitterly. His eyes widened with glee at the thought of how the Prime Minister’s house was soon to fall at his own hand. He of course could not rub that in the dastard’s face, but citing one of his many failings was fair game.

_ “Lady _ Edelgard. And that’s never going to happen, von Aegir. Caspar will learn self control before you surpass the Imperial Princess at anything other than being vapid or vain.” Hubert shuffled closer to emphasise how much taller he was, using his mere presence and menacing aura to break von Aegir’s backbone. Hubert’s height had always been one of his greatest assets. Towering over people was imposing; he enjoyed how others cowered in fear when he stared down at them. Bared teeth completed the oppressive demeanor.

The ginger dastard straightened his spine, never one to let anything get him down. Hubert could not wait to raise his proud house to the ground. He’d make sure there were rats in the cell where he left the Duke.

“I do not know what you mean, Hubert.” von Aegir leaned towards him, uncowed by his efforts. 

Blast him. Hubert really ought to. Miasma would be devastating at this range; mere inches separated their bare chests. “And besides, at least I am capable of holding my own opinions! Do you ever tire of being Edelgard’s lap dog?” Jutting his chin out in defiance, he added, “Are you even capable of independent thought?”

The gesture would’ve been much more effective if it hadn’t practically brushed their lips together. Hubert’s teeth were still bared as he stared down into those wide, amber eyes. Von Aegir's pupils were blown but still, even this close, he was defiant. Better men than von Aegir whimpered in fear at such proximity to Hubert; this obstinate noble clearly still needed to be taught his place. Hubert growled, deep and low, and  _ finally _ got a response he was looking for: a sharp, fearful inhale of breath. But those wide doe eyes were still staring up at him, pulling him in, the wrong emotions shining through. The terror he despised, he craved, nowhere to be seen. Hubert's face crept forwards involuntarily, until von Aegir's eyes left his own to settle on his lips. The swallow that followed was audible in the silence of the room filled only with their deep breathing. It was the invitation Hubert had been waiting for.

Hubert needed to know how he tasted. Hubert needed to hurt him. Warring factions of his brain battled as von Aegir’s lips parted, moving closer to his own, until an inspired part of him suggested he could have both. He closed the last of the distance between them to bite savagely at von Aegir’s lower lip, clamping his teeth down hard on the soft flesh. He felt it give and a warm, metallic taste took the awfully sweet edge off of that fucking southern fruit blend on Ferdinand’s lips.

Hubert felt the press of von Aegir bringing their lips to meet properly and recoiled, sucking as he pulled away. It was von Aegir. He hated von Aegir. He wanted to  _ hurt _ von Aegir, not have him. They disliked each other. But by pulling back, he saw clear, hard evidence that in this moment at least, von Aegir wanted him back. Ferdinand moaned with pleasure. It was the most intoxicating sound he'd ever heard.

He needed more. So much more.

Ferdinand chased Hubert’s mouth with his own, but Hubert kept pulling back; his hands moved behind him to support his weight as it left him dangerously close to lying on the bench with Ferdinand on top of him. He couldn’t do this, he definitely couldn’t do  _ that, _ couldn’t kiss Ferdinand. The Ferdinand in his dreams never asked it of him. An impossible warmth ignited Hubert's chest, jarring him out of his head. Ferdinand’s chest was pressed into his own as the noble pursued an intimacy Hubert could not reciprocate. And yet, when the younger man stared up at him with pleading eyes, letting out the neediest whine Hubert had ever heard,  _ flames  _ was he utterly ruined.

He shouldn’t. Hubert knew he shouldn’t. This was probably Ferdinand’s first time, and for the noble to be engaging in such a lewd act outside wedlock was so out of character and his freckles looked positively adorable up this close. It had to be a trick. Gloucester and von Nuvelle must be waiting outside the door to laugh at him. 

Except the noble von Aegir wouldn’t stoop that low, a dark voice whispered in his head. How was Hubert supposed to resist? But even if he gave in, he couldn’t be out of control like this. He was Edelgard’s liege, always in command of every possible situation, and all possible outcomes. He was Hubert von Vestra: spymaster, purveyor of poisons, tactician, assassin. He sat back up straight, using his weight to push Ferdinand into a sitting position. He could feel the strength behind Ferdinand’s toned form. In all likelihood, he wouldn’t be able to physically maneuver the cavalier like this for much longer. All the more reason to take advantage of it now.

Ferdinand was chasing a kiss again, so Hubert shoved him to his feet and followed, using his body and arms by Ferdinand's head and waist to pin the noble into the wall. Their chests touched as they panted, breathless with a mix of desperation and desire. He knew his eyes were fierce as they stared down into Ferdinand’s, burning with the intense passion of the swirling emotions inside his head. Saints above and below, but he looked stunning naked beneath him. The towel had come off at some point during their stalk towards the wall.

Ferdinand’s eyes fluttered closed as he extended his neck again, chasing that stupid kiss he couldn’t let go of. Hubert decided to indulge in one of his own desires instead, leaning down to graze his teeth against Ferdinand’s neck. Another needy whine fell from the redhead’s lips, and Hubert became a man possessed, his self control thrown to the wind. He bit at Ferdinand’s throat repeatedly - sometimes soft, sometimes harder. He left a mark on a collarbone that would definitely bruise.

And it was okay that he let his lips brush against Ferdinand’s skin between bites, because his teeth were there too, dragging along Ferdinand’s clavicle and up his neck. He soon found a spot just behind Ferdinand’s ear that drew delightful little gasps from those full, sweet lips - and he made the sucking borderline painful, so that was allowed too. 

Hubert licked at bruises he’d left to soothe them, before biting or sucking again into them harder until Ferdinand melted into him and Hubert had to push his hips into Ferdinand’s to prop him up against the wall. He lost all rational thoughts to heady lust for a second as the blissful friction of Ferdinand’s hard cock against his own through his long johns sent a shiver down his spine. Then the pressure was gone, and the lack of contact snapped Hubert out of it.

Hubert knew he was a monster. He did not shy away from the things he had done, the things he would do, to achieve Lady Edelgard’s vision. They were necessary, and someone had to do it, and he was happy to shoulder that burden for her. Nevertheless, there were two types of monster he was not: he would never hurt children, and he didn't force himself on others like this. He pulled back again, trying and failing to put space between them as Ferdinand slumped against him face flushed, eyes glazed and half lidded with desire, Ferdinand’s form half limp as he’d given himself over to whatever Hubert would give him.

He couldn’t continue like this. He needed to know. To be sure, to hear the words, because why would anyone choose someone as grotesque as him?

Ferdinand’s face rested against his bare chest, so Hubert brought a hand up to grip his chin, tilting it up but firmly holding it in place away from his lips. It was almost a tender gesture. He stared deeply into Ferdinand’s eyes, hesitating as he sought the words to ask the question he required an answer for, the tension between them becoming almost unbearable. His mouth was dry. Why was it this hard, just to speak a few words? He'd never found himself without them when they were necessary before.

Then the accursed fool saved him with three words given unprompted. An earnest longing haunted Ferdinand’s face. He whispered, only audible due to Hubert’s expertise in eavesdropping, “I want this.”

Hubert hadn’t misheard. He knew he hadn’t, but he couldn’t be sure. He continued to hesitate until Ferdinand, with great effort, cleared his throat and repeated his words, louder this time. “I want this.”

Never before had that grating voice sounded so melodic to him, those magic words unleashing something Hubert had kept caged within. He didn’t deserve it. In truth, Ferdinand probably wasn’t choosing him, but couldn’t have the person he wanted. He shouldn’t, but Hubert would take what he could get. An animalistic growl rose from his chest as he spun Ferdinand around, forcing him into the wall. His teeth were back against that delectable neck straight away, holding Ferdinand still whilst his hands made light work of his long johns. Freed from the confines of his clothes, Hubert could see the effect Ferdinand’s wanton moaning had on him. A particularly deep noise made Hubert twitch and Hubert was filled with an all consuming need. He pulled one of the noble’s arms behind his back to pin Ferdinand in place as he frantically searched the oil cabinet for something that would work.

As his hand closed around a suitable vial, Hubert forced himself to take a deep breath. To clear his head as much as possible. Remain in control. Ferdinand writhed beneath him, arching his back to rub the soft curve of his ass against Hubert’s cock. He managed it once, and the  _ wantonness _ of Ferdinand before him had Hubert leaking precum on his lower back. He tightened the hold, moving his hips back to remove himself from temptation. He had to prepare Ferdinand first.  _ Then _ he’d slam into those cheeks with enough force for them to be heard from outside.

Ferdinand continued to make things difficult for him. The sight before Hubert was pure temptation: Ferdinand with his flushed face pressed sideways into the wall so he could watch their tryst, his back a perfect arc where the cavalier was grinding back on Hubert. Exercising the extreme self control he’d practised to survive interrogation, Hubert was somehow able to pull the cork out with his teeth.

“Stop. Behave,” he murmured in Ferdinand’s ear. All movement ceased. 

Well, at least he had gleaned valuable information from this. Ferdinand von Aegir was capable of following instruction for the right incentive. Now he just had to discover  _ who _ was the correct incentive, in case he needed to control Ferdinand after his upcoming mission.

Lost in thought over who it could be, Hubert did something very stupid. He rewarded the good behaviour with the gentlest brush of his lips against Ferdinand’s jaw. The redhead’s contented sigh echoed in the room until it was the only sound Hubert could hear. He didn’t deserve to hear anyone make those noises for him. He stiffened, unsure if he was able to do this anymore. He should tell Ferdinand to leave, they could forget this ever happened.

“Are you going to take me, lap dog, or do you have to ask your master for permission first!?” Ferdinand spat, and that was enough.

Determination set in Hubert’s jaw. He poured oil over his fingers, over his cock, down the curve of von Aegir’s lower back. He did the brat the decency of ensuring everything was properly lubricated before thrusting a finger sharply into him, all the way to the third knuckle. Von Aegir hissed and clenched around him, obviously biting back another noise. It took Hubert too long to realise the noise was another one of those glorious moans mixed with overwhelmed panting.

The sounds didn’t fill him with the sadistic pleasure he was expecting. Instead, the feeling was altogether too warm. Hubert shook the thought out of his head and kept the pace he'd already set, fast and punishing, until von Aegir was pushing back against his hand and asking for more. Fine. He would oblige. He pulled his finger out unkindly. Von Aegir’s hips chased his hand, but soon Hubert had three fingers pressed against his entrance. Von Aegir panted heavily from the exertion, his forearms in front of him, braced against the wall. Hubert could feel him try to relax around the fingers as he applied pressure to force them inside.

_ “Ttsss... _ ngh, ” Ferdinand managed, his face pulled into a delightful expression to watch. Brows furrowed, eyes squeezed shut, jaw set. Blissfully quiet, too busy focusing on how full Hubert was trying to make him. Hubert paused, savouring the view. When the tense frown began to fade, Hubert pushed his fingers in further, and it was back. Watching Ferdinand on his fingers, tormenting him so slowly was exquisite.

It was over much too quickly.

Ferdinand was so lustful it didn't take as long as Hubert would have anticipated for him to take three fingers, especially without being stretched properly before. If he wasn’t so annoyed, Hubert might have been impressed. Mindful now that if he was too hard on Ferdinand with his fingers, he wouldn't get his chance to fuck the noble so hard the wall scratched his pretty face, Hubert gently pulled his fingers out a little before pumping them back in.

Ferdinand’s head tipped back as he groaned. He clearly enjoyed being used. How much else did he enjoy? Hubert decided to test von Aegir’s boundaries whilst his head was still clear enough. He enjoyed the shiver that went through Ferdinand’s body as his breath ghosted the noble’s ear. He nipped gently at the lobe as he purred, “Call yourself my bitch if you want me to stop.”

“I,  _ ah,  _ would n-  _ ungh _ -never debase myself like that.” Ferdinand’s moan mid sentence rather undid the sentiment of his words, but the defiant tone was there. Hubert knew exactly what to do with that.

“My apologies, von Aegir. You are correct. One of your standing should not be expected to debauch themselves such.” Ferdinand managed a weak nod.

“No, the nobility are just rich whores, brood sows, using family money to buy their way into each other’s beds. Much more fitting then, von Aegir, that you call yourself the wanton hussy you are if you want me to stop.”

Angry eyes flew to meet his, allowing Hubert to make eye contact as his hand connected with the supple flesh of his ass with a satisfying smack. Oh  _ flames, _ the way Ferdinand’s face contorted with pleasure...the way he clenched around his fingers...Hubert felt nigh on drunk with desire. He brought his hand back down on the same spot, harder this time, and was greeted with a hitch in Ferdinand’s breath and the faint red outline from his hand starting to show. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the mark. 

Again and again he slapped Ferdinand’s cheek, watching the redness deepen and spread. He kept up the steady pace of pumping fingers into Ferdinand, only pausing when that tight, velvet heat gripped him too hard to move. Hubert relished the sordid sounds filling the sauna - his breaths, hard and fast, the slick noise of his fingers preparing Ferdinand to take him, the crack of his hand against Ferdinand’s ass, the keening gasps and “ah”s and sharp hisses of breath Ferdinand made as Hubert worshipped the noble’s body. Hubert wondered if he could make Ferdinand cum just from this, on his fingers whilst enjoying the smarting pain of his hand. Hubert brought his hand down one last time, harder than all the rest, as he curled his fingers up until Ferdinand let out a wordless cry and slumped against the wall, whimpering.

Hubert hoped tearing down the rest of the nobility would be this much fun. Ferdinand had not cum, but he looked so thoroughly wrecked. Hair plastered to his sweaty face, eyes barely open as he struggled to stay present in the foggy heat of desire and the sauna. Hubert was so busy admiring his body it took a few moments for him to realise that Ferdinand was mumbling something, barely coherent. It took a few moments more to realise that the something was a plea for “more,” “you,” “please.” Completely unbidden, Ferdinand was begging for his cock. If only there were some way to immortalise this moment, capture the sound for years to come.

“As you asked so nicely.” Hubert watched as his deep drawl raised the hairs on the back of Ferdinand’s neck. Hubert lined himself up with Ferdinand’s stretched hole and clamped onto his hips as he pushed just the tip in, allowing Ferdinand to adjust, resisting the vindictive urge to snap his hips up until they were flush with Ferdinand’s roseate ass. Instead, he slowly pushed himself in, cursing Ferdinand for feeling so tight, like he was made to be used for Hubert’s pleasure. He knew he was wrecked, too, when Ferdinand caught his eye with a half smirk, obviously pleased at the state he saw Hubert in.

“More,” Ferdinand breathed, arching his back as he supported his weight against the wall, taking more of Hubert. Hubert sighed, and thrust the rest of his length inside Ferdinand. Hubert took deep, controlled breaths with his head hung forwards, mouth open, pressed against Ferdinand’s shoulders, as he tried desperately not to cum just from being fully hilted in Ferdinand’s excruciating heat. He couldn’t describe how good it felt to finally,  _ finally, _ have what he’d fantasised about. Unbidden, one of his hands left Ferdinand’s hip to trace the lightest touch down the raised ridges of his spine. Ferdinand squirmed beneath him, but Hubert held him still. He was still adjusting to the heady sensation of their bodies combined as one, trying to regain his handle on the situation, on his wandering limbs that threatened to give him away.

“What, not so confident in your actions without a puppeteer to pull your strings?” Ferdinand barked.  _ Must he keep ruining it? Very well. _ Hubert would ensure the brat couldn’t speak, couldn’t walk straight, was bruised and scratched from the wall when he was done. His blood was boiling with hate and need and something else he didn’t dare look too closely at. After all, Ferdinand goading him was nothing new. Hubert moved his hand from where it tenderly rested on Ferdinand’s spine and instead fisted it tightly in those sunset orange locks, pulling hard at from the roots to yank his fuck toy’s head back, forcing his whole body into a perfect curve for him to ruin. Sheer anticipation made him harder somehow, though this should’ve been impossible.

_ “Saints,  _ Hubert! Loosen your grip, that hurts.”

“Why should I care?” Hubert snarled, releasing some of the tension anyway.

“Because I am Ferdinand von Aeg-  _ Uhh.” _ Hubert saw the noble’s eyes roll back into his head as he slammed his hips up to ram into the self obsessed fool, shutting him up once and for all. Hubert set a punishing pace, the force of it filling the sauna once again with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. One of Ferdinand’s forearms supporting his weight against the wall slipped. Hubert capitalised on it, pressing him further into the wall, pushing his length deeper into Ferdinand before pulling practically all the way out and ramming back in again. Ferdinand whimpered beneath him as he repeated the motion. Hubert leaned against him, feeling the sweaty skin of Ferdinand’s back stick to his chest as he whispered in his ear. “Say it.”

“No.” Ferdinand’s voice sounded broken, near blubbering, but the defiant tone wasn’t missing.

“Don’t be prideful if you can’t take it,” Hubert breathed against Ferdinand’s neck, drawing a shiver from him in response. This close, Hubert could see the individual beads of sweat on Ferdinand’s neck. He had to resist the urge to lick them off; the gesture seemed far too intimate to accompany how hard Hubert was fucking him into the wall, his hips never relenting.

“I am  _ fine,” _ Ferdinand huffed between laboured breaths. He rocked back into Hubert to emphasise his point. Hubert fed on that defiance, letting it fuel him as he pounded harder into Ferdinand to take what he so desperately needed, what he had denied wanting for so long. He used the man beneath him for his own pleasure, canting his hips in time with Ferdinand so well that one could be forgiven for believing him to be an experienced rider. No, instead he was just tuned in to the needs and movements of the man beneath him. That they could move together added to Hubert’s pleasure, so he indulged in listening to Ferdinand von Aegir this once.

“Hard-  _ ngh.” _ Hubert cut off the demand by obliging it. The redhead gave a yelp of surprise as Hubert bodily dragged Ferdinand’s hips backwards to bury himself as deep as he could repeatedly. Hubert noticed the tears streaming down his face and stopped, gripping Ferdinand’s hips tightly, giving him a chance to say the words to make him stop. But nothing came from Ferdinand’s lips, and his hips were still pushing back into Hubert’s, so Hubert resumed his punishing pace. He felt Ferdinand wince and clench when he connected with the red skin he’d left so sore earlier, and it felt so good that Hubert started to do it deliberately. Each rough slide contributed to the tightening feeling coiling in his gut as Hubert became more and more unravelled by the perfect image of temptation sighing his name between delectably obscene groans, his gluttonous, sinful behaviour the antithesis and embodiment of nobility.

Hubert’s hips stuttered as his release wracked his body. Ferdinand twitched beneath him as he spilled himself deep inside the delectable ass he had so abused, filling it with his seed, rocking through the waves of bliss that overcame him. Minutes passed before his usual sharp clarity returned, much longer than he usually took to come down from the highs of such sinful pleasures, but he’d never allowed himself to give in to everything like this.

He allowed himself one last indulgence, taking the time to etch into his mind the sight of von Aegir so completely dismantled, impaled on his cock, begging for it, before he slipped out. His cum dripped down von Aegir’s thighs and he felt himself begin to stir again at such an indecent sight. Von Aegir marked with his bruises, his bite marks, his cum. Hubert grunted, removing the locking spell on the door with a flick of his wrist as he sought his voice. The sauna reeked of the evidence of their lewd union. He needed the clarity of solitude he’d come to the sauna for in the first place.

“Get out.” Thankfully, his voice kept its deep, rich, menacing tone. It wasn’t as scathing as he intended but it would do for now.

“But I -”

“Did I stutter, von Aegir? I  _ said  _ get OUT,” Hubert spat, finding the venom he meant to inject into the original order.

“Hubert,” Ferdinand said, almost pleading, his tone soft but confident even as his face betrayed the hurt he felt. He glanced down in lieu of using words to explain the delicate situation he was still in, unable to exit the sauna in such a state of arousal.

“I don’t care,” Hubert sneered. “I wanted to use you, and now I’m done. So go. Leave.” 

A flash of pain - actual pain - flickered through von Aegir’s eyes as they glittered like moonlight reflecting off a blade with the tears that threatened to form. His head hung for the briefest second that stretched for an eternity.

So  _ this _ is what it was like to see Ferdinand von Aegir broken. Hubert drank in the sight, noting the way his shoulders hunched over slightly, so different from his normally perfect posture, how his usual larger than life presence had faded to nothing. The figure in front of him could truly be anyone. An unnamed commoner. Hubert felt another heady rush at the thought that he’d reduced the overbearing, pretentious noble to this: a shell of himself.

But...what was the ache in his chest? And why did seeing von Aegir so utterly despondent feel so wrong? If he was able to destroy von Aegir like this, how much more devastating would it be coming from the one he truly wanted?

Fortunately, von Aegir recovered with a swallow. He ducked to grab the towel, wrapping it around his waist before staring at Hubert with a determined set in his wet eyes. An echo of his usual mannerisms, but a sign they would come back with time.

“It is a sign of the nobility to turn the other cheek. Not something I would expect someone who slinks in the shadows like you to understand. Good day to you, von Vestra.” von Aegir gave him a short nod with a set jaw and strode out of the room as best he could whilst unable to walk straight.

Lady Edelgard will no doubt ask about what has transpired between them when she notices the shift in tone as they address each other, but coming up with a convincing reason to dislike von Aegir is so easy when he continually provides so many reasons to on a daily basis. Hubert sighed deeply, and felt...strange. Lighter. Less like the weight of the world and Lady Edelgard’s dreams fell on his shoulders and more like he was merely responsible for facilitating her vision for the future.

Curious. Was this what relaxation felt like? And why did his face hurt so? Hubert brought a hand up to his face to find that he was smiling. The menacing sound of his laugh filled the sauna, reverberating off the walls.

Ah, if he’d known putting von Aegir in his place would feel this good, he would have given in to his carnal instincts sooner.

It was not until much later that evening that Hubert entertained the idea that taking von Aegir in the sauna may have been wrong. Not for the obvious distress it caused von Aegir - he didn’t care about that, regardless of the tightness it caused in his chest - no, because now the images in his head of the man were real, and the noises that accompanied them were so sinfully alluring Hubert had already taken himself into his hand before he could stop himself. He had no mind to draw it out, stroking himself with practised movements designed to help him achieve completion as swiftly as possible. Welcomed release flooded through him, but he still couldn’t stop thinking about von Aegir. How impossibly tight he’d felt around Hubert, how the curve of his back had arched in pleasure, the delightful golden tones of his sun kissed skin -

Hubert shook his head. No. He was done with von Aegir now. Even if he wasn’t, after that, von Aegir was surely done with him. Good riddance.

For the first of what would be many times to come in the years that followed, Hubert wondered if fucking von Aegir had helped or made things worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Narrator voice: Reader, it made things worse.
> 
> I'm sorry Ferdie! I do have a "Ferdie gives as good as he gets" follow up plotted, but no time to work on it right now. (It will be top Ferdie)
> 
> If you're after some other good Ferdibert reads, I cannot recommend these enough!  
> [This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578220/chapters/62085010) is a Ferdibert take on the Shakespeare play Much Ado About Nothing and it is GOLD  
> [This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799706/chapters/65379778) is a super sweet no magic AU where Hubert ends up as Ferdinand's servant that isn't getting the love it deserves because it is fantastic. Please check it out!
> 
> I thrive on feedback (including constructive!) so if you enjoyed / thought it was awful / would like to correct a glaring error please leave a comment or kudos.
> 
> Ty for reading more of my self indulgent nonsense.


End file.
